Daddy Phan
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Two year old Megan wakes up from a nightmare, so Dan decides to take her mind off of it by filming a video with her, daddy/daughter bonding ensues (Major Phan)


**Discalimer: I don't own any Youtubers nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, is anyone else having trouble with fanfiction or is it just me? Like seriously instead of the normal copy/Paste thing theres this tiny box and it won't allow me to do things normally. So, yeah I won't know when that gets fixed. Anyway, no updates as I was busy with financial aid stuff however I will update this saturday even though I said I wouldn't update on the weekends. You deserve it because you're awesome XD anyway, on with thi tiny oneshot XD**

* * *

Dan sighed as he finished putting Megan down for a nap, and decided to film a video...especially considering the fact that he hadn't uploaded one in a good while. Then again with a rambunctious toddler running around, things could get pretty hectic. He went over and began to set everything up, when he heard something at the door. He looked back at two year old Megan standing there holding her blankie in one hand and sucking on her thumb. She sniffed and looked up at him, with big green eyes as a tear fell down her cheek.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Asked Dan softly, as he went over and picked her up. " Did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around Dan's neck, burying her face in his shoulder and sniffing.

" Its alright darling, it was only a dream...dreams can't hurt you." Replied Dan as he soothingly rubbed her back, she sniffed and nodded as he sat down and set her down on his lap. She sniffed, before looking up at the camera.

"Was zha?" She asked curiously. Looking up at Dan with her big green eyes, Dan chuckled softly.

"That's a camera to take videos with, what daddy and I do is we make videos and then we upload them on the internet which is this really, really amazing place." Said Dan, she looked at the camera before turning to her daddy once again, she did notice that he and papa talked to the strange thing all the time. They even drew kitty whiskers on each other and played, while asking questions which was very silly.

" Can I go on do intant?" Asked the toddler, Dan paused for a second before looking at his daughter.

"When you're bigger and daddy and I have filled you in on a few rules of the internet, alright?" She nodded as he kissed the top of her head. "I was going to do a truth or dare video, would you like to do it with me?"

She smiled and nodded, not really wanting to go back to her room anytime soon. Dan chuckled, and turned on the camera, making sure it was recording before sitting back down and setting Megan on his lap.

"Hi internet, so today I have mine and Phil's daughter Megan here with me to do a special edition of truth or dare...hopefully everything goes well. What do you think Sunshine?" Asked Dan, Megan looked down shyly, before looking back up at the camera. Dan gently kissed the top of her head. "Its alright, don't be nervous baby."

" Hi intents, um...yeah." Said Megan before looking up at Dan who nodded encouragingly.

" Thats it, keep going love." Said Dan.

Phil hummed, as he brought the groceries to the kitchen when he heard Dan talking and assumed he was making a video. When he heard Megan shrieking with laughter, he furrowed his brow curiously and went to the room. He smiled as he saw Dan tickling her and laughing slightly as well. Dan looked up and met Phil's gaze, with a small smile. Megan looked up and hopped off the bed before cuddling Phil who hugged the toddler and kissed her cheek.

"Hello dear, did you have fun?" Asked Phil tenderly.

"Yes, weses did um, um bideo fur de intanent." Replied the two year old as Phil set her down.

" Did you?" Asked Phil with a small chuckle. She smiled and nodded, as Dan went over and greeted Phil with a kiss. Phil smiled at his husband and kissed him back.

"I'd set her down for a nap but she'd had a nightmare, so we ended up doing a video together...I need you to hold the camera so we can film some of the dares though." Explained Dan, Phil nodded and smiled at his husband.

"Alright, let me just get lunch ready." Said Phil, as they headed to Megan's room, and set her down on the bed.

" But-"

"No buts love, you need your nap...trust me when you're older you're going to miss having them." Said Phil with a small chuckle as he tucked her in. " It was only a nightmare, and nightmares can't hurt you...nothing will ever hurt you as long as daddy and I are here to protect you...alright?"

She nodded as Phil softly kissed her forehead.

"Alright, now try to sleep Dan and I will be here until you do." Said Phil, as he and Dan sat on the bed. His hand over Dan's and giving it a small squeeze. Dan nodded, before leaning against Phil and kissing his cheek.


End file.
